Episode 8126 (18th April 2018)
Plot After being woken by Belle, a hungover Zak wants to make things right with Lisa but Belle explains she's gone. Arthur is upset as Laurel can't afford to send him on an activities weekend with school. Doug offers to pay but Laurel declines. Zak can't comprehend Lisa has left. Belle reveals Lisa had an angina attack yesterday so went away as she feared if the stress would kill her if she stayed. Guilty Brenda overhears Doug mentioning to Bob that Laurel is having money troubles whilst Marlon earwigs as Jessie lies to her son Ellis on the phone. Sandra has been giving Chas earache about Liv. Robert suggests Sandra is kicking off as she feels guilty. Zak leaves Lisa a voicemail to check if she's alright. Sam and Lydia head into the village to see if anyone has heard anything for Lisa. Zak suspects Belle may know where Lisa has gone, but Belle keeps schtum. When Belle heads upstairs, Zak picks up his daughter's phone. Brenda stresses about planning wedding food that caters to everyone's dietary needs on a budget so Bob packs her off to the cinema with Cathy. Sam is worried Lisa leaving may result in Zak losing it again so Lydia suggests she moves in to help out. Although it's not how Sam envisioned them moving in together, he agrees. Belle realises her phone is missing and concludes Zak has taken it. Lachlan suggests this may make Zak and Lisa have the conversation they should've had in the first place but Belle believes Lisa needs to be free of Zak right now. Brenda has left Bob a list of jobs to do for the wedding but he can't find a guest list to do the invites. Heath suggests Bob tries Brenda's secret cupboard. Bob is confused when he opens the cupboard and random things fall out. Marlon bumps into Jessie in the shop and asks her about lying to her son. When Marlon asks if Ellis lives with his dad, Jessie makes a quick getaway to avoid the subject. The factory is so desperate for workers that Rishi is packing sweets; Jai calls around agencies looking for more staff without any luck. Marlon fills Paddy in on how he managed to put his foot in it with Jessie earlier after they got on so well yesterday. Paddy advises Marlon to ask Jessie out directly. Bob fears Brenda is shoplifting again as her brain tumour has returned. Jessie apologises to Marlon for earlier. She explains she and her ex don't get on and it's a sore subject. The pair agree to go for a drink tomorrow. Belle returns to Wishing Well Cottage to find Zak drowning his sorrows. Zak declares good riddance to Lisa but Belle doesn't believe he means it. Zak hands Belle back her phone and asks to send Lisa his best when she does get in touch. After Belle heads upstairs, Zak bursts into tears. Cast Regular cast *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,170,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes